Othello
Othello was a Dark Mage who lived in Hylion some 200 years before the present day. To the people of Hylion, he is a historical figure known for the horrific acts of terrorism and conspiracy that he committed during his lifetime. To the people of Inugaya however, he is regarded as a founding father of the city and a symbol of the city's virtues and values. History Othello lived most of his life as a Dark mage bent on attaining power and using others for his own purposes. He actively and openly conspired against the government, using the collective strength of various dark guilds as an attempted means of overthrowing it and plunging the nation into anarchy. He was eventually defeated and subsequently detained in the Ost'o Maximum Security Prison, which eventually transformed into the city of Inugaya As a teenager, he was swayed into using the dark arts by his younger brother, Reversi. Both Othello and Reversi went on to conspire against the government in a violent coup left had a lasting and destructive legacy long after their defeat. A story that many on the Hylion Mainland do not know is that Othello, in short time spent incarcerated, attained a newfound regard for the lives of other people. Not only was he a death row inmate, he was separated from his brother as to avoid them conspiring again. Othello then created a gang with other inmates to survive and cope. He managed to convince them to break out of their cells and help him reunite with his brother. The authorities barely managed to thwart this scheme and then concluded that Othello's execution had to come earlier than expected. In response, Reversi convinced the prison management to allow him to be executed in Othello's place. This even had a profound impact on Othello, as he was used to forcing other people to give their lives for him. Seeing his own brother volunteer to lay down his life, Othello violently opposed, with the prison guards choosing to accept Reversi's proposal just because they knew it would traumatize him. Reversi's last words were "I can't believe it took being me defeated and then separated from you to realize that we are not the only ones with feelings." He then regretted his actions, claiming that it was he who caused his brother's execution. He spent most of the little free time he had helping other dangerous prisoners cope with prison life, and comforted those who were on death row, given that he himself was to suffer the same fate. However, the Hylion Government abandoned the prison just before his execution and left it to deteriorate since the amount of dangerous monsters on the island made maintaining the facility a taxing effort. The prisoners were left by themselves on the island for dead. Knowing that the government abandoned the people in the prison, he sought to protect the people in the prison and used his knowledge of the Black Arts to create Shagoro. Tis demon proceeded to run rampant around the island, cursing the ground it walked on and the animals it touched. This curse is what would protect the people on the island from outside intruders. It was then that he led the effort to maintain the building of the prison and expand outward to create a city where they all can be safe. It is said that Shagoro, along with the dangerous cursed monsters at his beck and call, helped build up the city to what it is today. THe curse he afflicted upon Ost'o is an example of his compassion for people mixed with the corrupting nature of the dark arts. It was ultimately the fruit of his spite toward the government as well as care for others. Appearance Personality Before his capture and incarceration, Othello was a cutthroat leader with power in mind, be it magical or political. He was never known to be ill tempered, but his ability to manipulate people was second to none. His ability to unite various dark guilds proved a thorn in the side of the Hylion Government at he time. He treated his comrades so well that he earned their utmost loyalty. His brother, Reversi, he loved dearly. When his brother laid down his life to save him from execution, this changed Anyone not in his circle of friends didn't receive the same treatment. He was a results-oriented person, such that the way he achieved his goals didn't matter. One example is the story of how he terrorized Tachibana by dismembering a pregnant woman, laying her still-live body at the center of a magic circle, then stabbing her stomach repeatedly with a knife that injected her with enough demonic power to turn her into a demon which would then wreak havoc. Magic and Abilities Othello was regarded as a very powerful practitioner of the Black Arts; one with enough power to be considered a major threat by the Hylion Government. His magic varied greatly, but in Inugaya, he is best known as a user of Living Magic which he used to create Shagoro, a demon of great size that Othello himself granted unfathomable power. Shagoro: This demon resides in Ost'o to this very day, keeping tabs on every activity that goes on in the island. Her bountiful strength is granted to her on the condition that she not leave the island. The TOranku 15 is well aware of this demon's existence, and this same demon is a major source of the controversy that surrounds the city. She